Pikachu's Christmas Time
by changingfavorite
Summary: The sequel to "Pikachu and the Smash Stadium". It's almost Christmas, and Pikachu and his friends Pichu and Raichu are ready for the holiday-well, almost.
1. Chapter 1

**Pikachu's Christmas Time**

Chapter 1**  
**

_Here is my Christmas story for this year! This story is the sequel to "Pikachu and the Smash Stadium". Just a note: I know it's actually been almost two years since Pikachu went to the Smash Stadium (since that's when I made his first story), but in this story it's only been a year.  
_

* * *

"Pikachu!" a voice called out. Pikachu opened his eyes to see his friend Pichu standing beside his bed, and bright sunlight shining in the window. It was morning. Pikachu sat up. "Hi, Pichu," he said, "I see you came to visit me-hey, what's that on your tail?" He noticed a golden, round object on a silver string around Pichu's tail. "Oh, this?" Pichu looked at his tail, "A jingle bell. It's Christmas Eve today, and I wanted to wear something for Christmas!" "Oh yeah, it is Christmas Eve," Pikachu said, "It came fast!" It had already been almost a year since Pikachu and his friends had gone to the Smash Stadium, and soon it would be time to go there again.

Then Pikachu looked around. "Is Raichu coming too?" he asked, noticing Raichu wasn't there. "She's looking for something to wear for Christmas too," Pichu replied, "She should be here soon." Pikachu and Pichu left the room to wait for Raichu. Soon the door opened and Raichu came in, wearing a red, green, and white scarf with Christmas ornaments designed on it. She was also carrying a red and white Santa hat. "Hello, Pikachu and Pichu," she said, "Sorry I'm late; I was looking for something for myself to wear for Christmas-" Then she walked up to Pikachu and put the Santa hat on his head, "-And for you too, Pikachu." Pikachu smiled. "Thanks, Raichu," he said, "Now we can all be ready for Christmas!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikachu's Christmas Time**

Chapter 2

* * *

The three Pokemon friends were happy to be ready for Christmas-well, almost ready for Christmas. "Hey, there's still something missing," Pichu said. Everyone looked at Pikachu's Christmas tree. There were no presents under it. "The presents!" Raichu exclaimed. Pikachu jumped up. "I have an idea," he said, "We might have forgotten the presents, but it's not too late to get some!" Pichu and Raichu agreed. So the three of them left the house and headed off to get some Christmas presents for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pikachu's Christmas Time**

Chapter 3

* * *

As they walked through the snow, the three Pokemon looked at all the falling snowflakes and white snow on the ground. They did not mind the cold, because the snow was beautiful. They went to get some presents for each other. When they came back together, they were each carrying a few presents. Now, once they got back to Pikachu's house, they would be completely ready for Christmas. Once outside, they were unsure where to go at first. The snow made every place look similar. But soon they found their way and arrived at Pikachu's house. They couldn't wait to go inside and put the presents under the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pikachu's Christmas Time**

Chapter 4**  
**

_Merry Christmas!_

* * *

After they went inside and put the presents under the tree, Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu were completely ready for Christmas. They spent the rest of that day celebrating Christmas, even if it was a little early, on Christmas Eve and not yet Christmas. When the sky got dark, Pichu and Raichu went back home for the night. Before he fell asleep that night, Pikachu looked at the beautiful Christmas tree and all the lights in his house. "It looks like this will be a wonderful Christmas," he said to himself.

The next morning was Christmas morning. Pichu and Raichu came back to Pikachu's house. All three of them celebrated Christmas again and opened their presents. Pichu and Raichu gave Pikachu a hug. "Merry Christmas, Pikachu!" they said cheerfully. Pikachu hugged them too. "Merry Christmas to you too…and to everyone!" he said, "This _is_ a wonderful Christmas!"

The End


End file.
